


Two Wizards and the Painter Part III

by lex_the_flex17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: Summary: You’ve always been a great friend to the Scamander family through the years. Now, the brothers need your help with a mission that could defeat Grindelwald forever.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Reader, Newt Scamander/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Two Wizards and the Painter Part III

**Author's Note:**

> Theseus and Newt Scamander x reader {Pairing- Newt Scamander x reader}
> 
> Word Count: 2.3k
> 
> Warnings: Character death, descriptions of violence, and fluff.
> 
> A/N: This is the end of my series! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I had such a fun time making this series! Hopefully it won’t take as long to continue my other works, since I updated my Masterlist on tumblr at @lex-the-flex. If you enjoyed, follow for more, and feedback is appreciated.

Previously:

Heading further into the city, you follow Theseus’ lead, while Newt stays by your side, cautiously holding your hand in our own. Coming up to the library, you begin to pass an elegant four tier fountain, when Theseus is struck by an unknown spell. Darting behind the limestone fountain, you pull Theseus to your side. He grasps his left leg with his hands. 

“I can’t move my leg! It was a Stupefy charm, I’ll be alright.” He says, wincing in pain. 

Grabbing your wands, the three of you prepare to guard yourselves against whoever threw the spell.  
_______  
Pieces of limestone fly past your right ear as a solid chunk of the fountain is destroyed by the quick use of Bombarda. Shielding your face from the pieces, Newt covers you with his left shoulder as you grasp Theseus' coat. Gazing out into the large courtyard, the few hundreds of people all run away in fear of getting hit. You silently watch as they dash with their belongings to find safety.

The muffled sound of their voices is taken away by the constant ringing in your ears. You grip onto your knee as the ringing subsides.

Holding onto Newt's shoulder, your fingers twist around your wand, just as your eyes gaze at the piece of obsidian. The dark purple gives you a moment of confidence and a stupid idea fills your head.

Letting go of the boys, you propel yourself from your hiding spot and rush in the street next to the nearly destroyed fountain.

"Y/n, no! Don't!" Newt shouts for you to return to his side.

"Protego!" You yell, creating a shield in front of your body.

A light blue shield emanates from your wand and surrounds your body. Bracing yourself, you grit your teeth as multiple sparks hit the shield all at once, causing you to wince by surprise. Glancing around the buildings, your eyes extensively scour the origin of the unknown spells. Once a few seconds pass, you realize the spells are coming from the main row of atrium's in Doge's Palace across the way.

Running back to the fountain, your shield begins to crack as you slide next to Newt.

"What were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed, Y/n!" Theseus states, shouting beside your left ear.

"I'm sorry, it was all I could think of!" You call you to the boys.

"Did you see where the spells are coming from?" Newt asks, while balancing himself on his knees to stay out of sight.

"I did. They're coming from Doge's Palace, across the way. On the first floor." You explain and wipe small flecks of limestone off the side of your face.

Just then, Theseus stands from your side and dodges the best few spells.

"Arresto Momentum!" He shouts, pointing his wand towards the first floor of the Palace.

Before your eyes, as the attacker tries to make a run for it, his velocity is slowed. The man continues to run, in hopes of getting away, but he only moves as slow as cooking molasses. Next to you, Newt crouches on his knees and opens the case, tossing the Swooping Evil into the air. The beast flies through the dust clouds and collides with the perpetrator, knocking him to the stone ground. 

Both Newt and Theseus make a break for it to their attacker, as you carefully, but quickly repair the fountain. Once the final brick lands in the correct spot, you run to the boys, where you find the Swooping Evil holding down the unknown man with its large spiky wings. Turning the man over to his back, his scarred face is completely unrecognizable to you. 

Newt whistles through his teeth and the magical creature rolls into his palm. Theseus holds the man’s arm down with his foot and yanks his wand away, causing it to roll on the ground. 

“Who are you? Why did you attack us?!” Theseus angrily asks, holding the man’s coat collar. 

Gazing around at all three of you, the blonde haired man’s dark eyes scan you and your friends. However, before he can answer Theseus’ questions, he hesitates. He quickly bites down on something in his mouth, breaking a small object. White foam fills his mouth as he begins to choke, so Theseus sets him down. 

“Grindelwald shall... set us free...” The man whispers before his life ends in front of you. 

Covering your mouth, you barely feel Newt’s arm close around you from the shock. It had been a long time since you saw someone die, even in front of you. Luckily, the sound of spells in the distance distracts you. Out of the corner of your eye, you see four wizards flying on brooms toward the Palace. Blindly reaching for Newt’s hand, he takes it in his grasp. 

“We have to go. Now!” You yell, turning back to the boys, eyeing Theseus, who’s searching the now dead man’s pockets. 

Newt and Theseus follow your lead as the three of you sprint across the large courtyard to the correct side. Glancing over your shoulder, the four wizards have spotted you and are now preparing to make a perimeter around the library. 

“The entrance is this way!” Theseus explains, pointing to the side of the building covered by man-made stone statues. 

Squinting at the human statues, the female’s eyes appear to follow you. The statue elegantly picks up her shield, revealing a hidden entrance for wizards and witches. Running to the entrance, the flying wizards throw a defensive spell at the library, causing a bubble shield to grow over the building. 

As the clear shield slowly engulfs the two columns surrounding the hidden entrance, Theseus and Newt jump through the small opening, while you slide on the ground. The boys wrap their arms around you and the three of you jump through the golden portal together. Landing on your hip, the three of you roll on the ornate multi-colored tile flooring. Coming to a halt, you turn over on your side, and immediately look for the boys. 

Ow,” You groan, adjusting to your feet. 

“Are you guys okay?” Newt asks, extending his hand to you.

“Never better.” You and Theseus answer in unison. 

Dusting off your clothes, all of you quietly head down to the restricted portion of the library in search of Grindelwald’s wand. Entering the massive section, the three of you split up to check each individual shelf showcasing artifacts. After what feels like a frantic hour of searching, you run into Newt, who’s standing on the edge of a shelf to peek at the very top.

“Find anything?” You ask, rummaging through the shelf behind him. 

“No. I’m starting to think it isn’t here, Y/n. We may never find that bloody wand.” Newt retorts, scratching the back of his head. 

“Don’t say that, Newt. Of course we’ll find it.” You reply, rubbing his shoulder. 

Standing in a moment of silence, Newt pulls you to his chest and embraces you. HIs gentle grasp encloses your frame when he places his hands on your back. 

“When we do find the wand and all of this is over, I want to go away for a while. W-with you, and only you, Y/n.” Newt whispers past your ear. 

Taking in his words, you nod into his shoulder, and squeeze his hand. 

“That sounds lovely. You mean like a holiday?” You ask, making Newt quietly laugh. 

“Yes, exactly like a holiday.” He responds through little laughs.

A few minutes later, you and Newt find Theseus stand before an old and dusty shelf in the deep part of the library. Walking to him, Newt sets down his case on a nearby table. Joining Theseus’ side, his brows tighten as he gazes at a specific row of artifacts. 

“What is it?” Newt asks. 

Theseus points to the second to last shelf on the top of the tall bookcase.

“Up there. See that shine? I think that’s what we’re looking for.” He explains, bringing a small object into view. 

Gazing up to the top of the shelf, the faintest color of turquoise dimly glows among the various colors on the bookcase. Placing your hands on your hips, you determine the best way to get to the object. Suddenly, an idea comes to mind. Looking at his brother, he and Theseus share a glance before looking at you.  
You catch on. 

“What? Oh no. Whatever this is, I don’t like it already.” You say, crossing your arms. 

*****

Pickett and the Niffler scurry along past the magical artifacts as you slowly climb behind them. Balancing along the shelves, you grip the empty dusty wooden spaces as you continue onward. Barely glancing over your shoulder, you see both Newt and Theseus carefully holding onto the tether with both hands. Having it around your waist slightly eases your nerves, but not by much.

Heavily swallowing, you’re distracted by the two magical creatures above you cheering for you as they’ve reached the shelf. Smirking, you make the final climb with ease as you make eye contact with the artifact. Your brows furrow as the artifact lies before you, but it’s not what you expected. Instead, you’re greeted by a slender object wrapped in cloth and tied with an old ribbon with a turquoise gemstone in the middle. 

Untying the ribbon, you hesitantly unwrap the artifact to reveal an old, cracked wooden wand. Grindelwald’s wand. Turning back to the boys, you show them the wand in your hand. 

“I got it! We found it!” You giddily say. 

As the brothers cheer for you, the small joyous moment is ruined when the boys are struck by an unknown spell. Losing your grip on the shelf, you fall four feet in the air before you catch yourself on a rusty sword handle.

You watch the tether fall from your waist and onto the floor as you realize the four wizards infuriated the library. Newt and Theseus surround themselves with shields and fire attacks in return. Reaching for your wand, your fingers come up empty in your pant’s pocket. Looking at your leather bag on the table next to Newt’s case, you see the core of your wand sticking out. 

Then, as Theseus strikes two of the wizards, Newt stuns the third wizard off his broom, causing him to fall to the floor. Adjusting your footing, you watch the creatures make their way down to you. From the corner of your eye, you watch as Swooping Evil surrounds the fourth and final wizard.  
“Bloody creatures!” He shouts, before throwing a deadly attack towards the Niffler. 

Extending your left arm, you hastily climb toward the creatures, before they jump into your arms. Just then, your side erupts in a fiery pain, and you can’t help but shout in pain. Behind you, Newt dispels and stuns the final wizard as Theseus cushions your fall. 

Safely landing, the boys run to you. Newt wraps his arms around you as you turn to them. Opening your arms, Pickett and the Niffler grip to our dress shirt, unharmed. They sit up on your chest, delighted to see Newt. However, Theseus’ smile vanishes in a second as blood soaks through your shirt. 

Wincing in pain, you cover the wound as best you can. From your peripheral vision, you can barely see Theseus’ face as white begins to fill your eyes. 

“Don’t do this to me, Y/n. Stay with us.” Newt orders, clutching you even harder. 

Holding onto Newt’s hand, you glance at the Niffler, who sniffs your breastbone, with Pickett grabbing onto one of the buttons on your shirt. Glancing toward Newt, you can feel Theseus hold your hand, as tears fill your eyes. 

“It’s okay. Newt...” You croak, unable to speak. 

Newt sobs, leaning his forehead against yours. His red locks tickle your eyelashes as his blue eyes meet yours. 

“...I love you. I always - have...” You finally say as you succumb to the pain. 

All you see is white. Nothing else, nothing more. But something’s different, you could’ve sworn you felt this feeling before, when your grandmother died all those years ago when you were ten. Just before you left for Hogwarts. You felt so empty, like there was a hole in your heart that refused to be fixed. 

But now, your heart mended itself back together. You had Newt. Newt had sewn your heart together with all his love and not to mention, his magical beasts. Those wonderful magical creatures. They loved you with all their hearts. As did Theseus. 

The Scamander brothers. They loved you, and that was all that mattered. 

The soothing sensation of mint and lavender filled your lungs as your head throbbed against your motion to turn your head. Slowly opening your eyes, your blurry vision subsided to find Newt standing at a bench. Glancing around, you saw Theseus lean against the wall reading a book. 

The small space was quaint and a mess. There were multiple items everywhere, from cups to plants. Then you realized where you were: Newt’s suitcase. You had never stepped inside the case before now you have, and you loved it. 

“Newt? Theseus?” You groaned. 

In an instant, the boys were by your side. Newt stroked your cheek with his thumb, while Theseus held your shoulder. Happy tears began to fill your eyes no matter how much you tried to blink them away. 

“I’m in the case. Where’s Pickett? A-and the Niffler?” You ask, still feeling the medicine Newt gave you starting to run through your veins. 

“They’re right here.” Newt assures you, allowing the beasts to come up to you.

Looking at the white blanket, the Niffler and Pickett slowly walk on top of the blanket, cautiously making sure you’re okay. Taking them in your arms, you begin to release your emotions, and you start to cry as you pull the creatures to your face. 

Newt and Theseus wrap their arms around you, letting you continue. Then, in this moment, you knew you had people who cared for you, and they were your family.  
They were your wonderful, loving family. And you couldn’t be happier.


End file.
